


And Then There Were Two

by kateyes085



Series: Heat [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is ours, sleeping peacefully cocooned in our warmth knowing that he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is last part so far in the series. Be on the look out, there may be more. Alec in heat is just too much fun to play with. ;)

~*~

The first time I saw him, I thought I was mistaken.  Alec would certainly let me know he was here from the city, wouldn't he? I ignored the man hovering behind the grocery store. He didn't acknowledge me, so I knew I had to have had it wrong.

~*~

Alec spends more time at my home now rather than in the city.

  
We make love or we don't. It is slower and sweeter, not as much rushed, angst-ridden, hard fucking. I adore that I can bring him to that place, but he makes love just as intensely, thoroughly, being tender and focused on my pleasure, not that I have ever had anything to complain about.   


  
I love falling asleep in his arms at night. I love waking in his arms in the morning. I love him.

 

~*~

 

I see him again the next week when I am at the market. Again, he is hovering near the back corner, watching the shoppers come and go. He seems paler under the layer of dirt and grime, possibly, thinner too. I know it's not Alec, because I left him sleeping soundly in my bed. 

  
I walk down the alleyway pretending to ignore him. I don't want to startle him; he seems so skittish.   I am just in front of him and I turn, "Hi!" I say to him. 

  
Large, clear green eyes widen in shock. "Hi," he mumbles cautiously. 

  
"My name's Lily. What's yours?" He looked left and right before he mumbled, "Jen, Jensen?" 

  
I chuckled a little. "Are you sure?" He just shrugged the question off. 

  
"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked as I settled in next to him on an old crate. I reach in and rummage around in my bag. 

  
"Want an apple?" pulling out one and handing it to him. He bites his bottom lip staring at the ripe fruit. "Go on. I don't mind."   He hesitantly takes the food and devours it with zeal. 

  
"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked looking around the dirty walkway with a wrinkled nose. 

  
"Why," he asks suspiciously. 

  
I just shrug. "No reason, other than you look like you need a place to stay for a bit and some food. No strings. You can leave whenever you want."  
He glared at her shrewdly. "I don't think so," he told her. 

  
"Suit yourself," I dig in my bag, pull out a small pad of paper and a pen, and scribble some information on it. I reach in my bag again, grab an orange, and hand both to him, "If you change your mind, bye." I turned and walked back to the main road, leaving him where I found him.

  
~*~

 

Four days later, there was a knock on my door. It was in the later afternoon and Alec wasn't due for a couple of more hours.   I opened the door to Jensen bashfully shifting his weight from foot to foot with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets on my doorstep. 

  
"Hi, Lily," he mumbled to his feet. 

  
"Hello Jensen," I answered and opened the door farther for him to come in.

~*~

"Alec, he's here." 

  
"Who?"   


"That guy I told you about.  The one that I thought was your brother."  


"Baby, I told you, Ben died years ago."  


"No not that one, this one's younger."  


"Younger? I'm coming home now."  


"What? Why?"  


"Because he's dangerous."  


"Alec, please. Give me some credit. I have the taser you left me.   He's hardly all that threatening."  


"Really? I don't like it."  


"Alec, please. He ate half the soup I made, showered and is wrapped up in your sweats and a quilt in front of the TV drinking hot chocolate. The poor thing just needs some food and a place to stay for a bit."

~*~

For two weeks, we lived together, coexisting.   


I put Jensen to work on the farm doing some odd jobs I needed help with but Alec is never able to get to.   


He was shy and sweet, and always eager to learn.

~*~

"He wants you."

"What? What're you talking about Alec?"

"He wants you. He follows you around like a lovesick puppy."  


"Are you jealous? Because, you know I would never …"  


"I know that Baby."  


"Well? Are you?"  


"Am I what Baby?"  


"Jealous."  


"No. Actually, I'm not."

~*~

"Have you ever been with a woman, Jensen?" Alec asked him.   


He blushes, "No," he mumbles.   


"Do you want to be with her?" Alec pushes.   


Jensen blushes harder, "I–I'm sorry.  I'll go. I wouldn't have. I know she's yours."   


"Go? Jensen, you don't have to leave. It's all right if you do, you know. Do you want to be with me Jensen?" I ask him.    


Jensen looks at me with terrified, wide eyes. _So like Alec, yet so different._ He swallows loudly, looks between the both of us, then to the floor, and mumbles something neither of us understands.   


I step forward and nudge his chin up with my thumb. His eyes water, as he looks frantically between us.   


"Sweetie?" I ask starting to get concerned.   


Jensen bit his lip for a second and replies, "Both of you," in a quiet whisper.  


Alec and I exchange a look. "Have you been with a man before Jensen?" Alec asks him.   


"Only when I had to," he answers.   


"Had to?" I prompt.   


"For food, or, or somewhere warm to sleep." Jensen replied with a dark blush.     


I look at Alec quickly and ask, "You don't think you have to do this, do you Jensen?"  


Jensen looked sheepish when he responded with a shake of his head, "No, just want to." He looked up with pleading, clear, wet eyes.   


"All right," Alec replies.

~*~

"I want to watch him with you Baby," Alec says to me.    


I kneel in the middle of the bed and pull Jensen with me. He kneels before me and I gently kiss him, encouraging him. He is tentative and unsure, but eager.   
 __

 _So eager to please._   


I lift his shirt up and off, throwing it off to the side. My fingers caress and knead his arms and shoulders, they tweak his pebbled nipples, and my nails score his tender skin.   


Jensen is still unsure. He is shaking in my arms as I kiss, lick and nibble on his neck, looking at Alec sitting in chair in the corner of the room, slowly palming himself through his jeans.   


I cradle his face in my palms making him look at me. "Are you all right sweetie? Do you not want to do this?" I can't help but ask.   


"Don't know what to do," he says quietly as he blushes scarlet. "The others, just …" Jensen closed his eyes and looked away.   


"Shh, shhh, shh… you don't think about them. You're with us now," I cooed soothingly to him. I kissed him softly when I told him, "Take this off of me Jensen." I was wearing one of Alec's old t-shirts. His fingers trembled as he lifted the worn fabric up and off of me.   


"You touch me however you would like to okay Jensen. I won't mind. If I don't like it, I'll tell you, alright?" Jensen nodded his agreement as he stared at my naked body. I reached for his hand, kissed it and placed it on my breast with a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you like sweetie, okay?" Jensen stared mesmerized as he gently squeezed again. My breasts are always sensitive so I arched into him and moaned softly as my nipples tightened in anticipation.   


"Kiss them Jensen. She likes when you play with them." Alec offers from his seat. Alec's simple instructions in his husky, gravelly tone only make me groan louder.  


Jensen fondles, caresses, kisses, licks and bravely nibbles. "Oh!" I exclaim, laying back, taking Jensen with me.   


"Lily?" Jensen asks cautiously.   


He's afraid he's hurt me. "You're doin' fine sweetie, just need more of you, that's all." I told him as I worked on getting his jeans off.    


"Uh-huh, yeah …. Mmm'k," he muttered against my breast leaning back to let me open and pull him out. I stroke and pull him softly. "Oh God!" he grits out. He fucks the loose circle of my hands as bring him to my entrance. "Just push in sweetie. That's it … yeah…" I gasp.   


Jensen balances himself over me. He squeezes his eyes tightly, panting harshly to calm himself. I caress his face. He nuzzles into my hand affectionately.   


"Blows your mind doesn't it?" Alec asked from behind him. "She's always tight and wet like that. Just sucks ya' right in so ya' can't see straight. Wait till she gives you head. Swallows you whole and milks ya' dry she does. Fuckin' Hoover, man. So sweet my Baby is. She does this thing with her tongue, mmmmm…." Alec groans hotly over us. Jensen starts moving in and out slowly.   


"Alec …" I gasp staring up into his lust-filled eyes.   


"She likes it when you talk dirty to her too. Gets her off so hard. Don't it Baby." Alec taps two of his fingers on my lips. "Open up Baby. Get 'em good and wet for me," he tells me.   


I suck them down sloppily causing Alec to moan and shudder. Jensen pounds into me fast and erratic. I release Alec's slick fingers as I arch up to meet Jensen's thrusts, tightening my thighs, seeking release. He stiffens, shudders, and comes with a silent scream falling from his lips collapsing on me with a whine.   


Jensen is relaxed and pliable so Alec can work his fingers in to his hole, twisting and scissoring him open. He winces and stiffens slightly, pushing back slightly.   


Alec works him until Jensen cries out and pushes back on Alec's fingers with his head thrown back whimpering and making whiney kitten noises as Alec teases his prostate. I kiss and encourage Jensen, "Come on sweetie. That's it open up for Alec. So good."   


"You wanna be my baby boy Jensen?" Alec growled in Jensen's ear, working his fingers hard and rough into Jensen's twitching hole.   


"Yes," Jensen whined desperately.    


Alec quickly pulls his fingers from Jensen, "No, no, no …" he whimpers into my neck frantically thrusting back to find Alec's fingers.   


"It's okay. He's just getting' himself ready for you. You're doin' so good. I'm so proud of you. Just a little more..."  


"I, I … I'm gonna …" Jensen frantically tried to tell me. I grabbed his face harshly jerking him to face me in a strong, firm grip. "No. No, you will not. Not until Alec. You understand?"  


Jensen gulps and nods frantically his understanding, eyes wide, moist and pleading. I caress his check lovingly. "Oh what a precious baby boy you are."   


Alec arranges himself on the bed lying on his back. "Jensen," he says.   


Jensen kisses me softly and crawls up Alec's body kissing him frantically. "Please can I? Please?" This causes Alec to groan and savor Jensen's attention.   


It just made me giggle a little. He always did love it when he reduced me to begging.  


"Yeah, yeah baby boy. Just go slow. Don't want you to hurt yourself."   Slowly Jensen works himself onto Alec's length. They both moan in unison. They are so beautiful together. Jensen works himself back and forth, in and out, stretching forward kissing Alec heatedly. Alec whispers in Jensen's ear. His eyes flash on me. He bites his lip and nods while he sits back.   


"Baby," Alec calls me over to him. I crawl to him slowly, leaning down and kiss him thoroughly before I pull back and straddle his lap. Jensen is poking my backside. I lift up, position myself, and sit down. Jensen reaches around and grabs my breasts pulling me back to him, holding still to calm himself. He is shaking in his focus not to come too soon. 

  
I reach for his cheek caressing it lovingly as I press it to mine, "You are doing so wonderfully sweetie. Remember, not until Alec." Jensen nodded anxiously against the back of my neck.

  
I start to move, up and down, in and out; Jensen pulls from me and pushes back into me again and again. Alec's hands are on me caressing and teasing. Jensen is kissing and breathing hot and heavy in his focus.  


"Lily," he whimpers. "Too much. Can't last. Need to…"   


I take one of his hands squeezing my breasts and I suck his fingers as I work myself on Jensen.   Alec is watching the exchange darkly. I move Jensen's fingers to my clit. "Make me come Jensen.   If I do, then he will and you can, do you understand?"   


Jensen bit and sucked on the back of my neck as he fingered my clit, faster and faster, causing me to cry out. Alec traced his finger against my opening and worked his finger in next to Jensen's cock. So full. So much. Too much. I cried out in release spasming tightly around Alec's finger triggering his orgasm. Feeling Alec come, Jensen comes long and hard with a wail as he collapses against me.   
Alec and I arrange Jensen in a more comfortable position, clean him and ourselves then Alec and I retire for the night, the both of us cocooning Jensen in his sleep.

~*~

I wake to Alec's quiet moaning. Jensen is happily swallowing him down next to me.   


I trail my fingers down his back and stroke his butt, gently working my fingers into his slick hole. It is still stretched and sticky from earlier. Jensen whines so prettily as he rides my hand and swallows Alec further down his throat.   


Jensen pulls off with a slurping pop noise. "Lily, Can I?" He asks sweetly.   


"Can you what sweetie?" I purred.   


"Can I have Alec inside me? Please Lily, can I?" he looks at me with such wanton need, how can I refuse?   


"Of course you can baby boy." Jensen scrambles and quickly takes Alec's cock in him in one thrust. Alec arches into the sensation. He sits up growling and bites Jensen in the neck, hard. Jensen whimpers as he submits.   


Harshly and angrily, Alec dominates Jensen with his body, showing him his place in our life. The frankly sexual dominant display is as beautiful as it is arousing.   


I rub and twist my clit viciously until I come on my own right after them. I move behind Alec on my knees. I lean over and kiss Jensen thoroughly stealing the taste of Alec from him with my tongue. I tap the fingers that have worked my clit so deliciously against his lips. He obediently opens licking and sucking them clean. Alec yanks Jensen's head back sharply and plunders his mouth with the same thoroughness.   


Afterwards, we again clean him and ourselves, and we cocoon him between us while he sleeps peacefully, knowing that he is loved.  


I am Alec's, but Jensen, he's ours.

~*~


End file.
